


30 Day Writing Challenge (Haikyuu!!)

by Clarissa_Marie929



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Asahi and his embarrassment, But hes ok!!, Concerned Kageyama, Crying, Cutting, Daichi gets hurt, Established Relationship, First Kiss, I APOLOGIZE, I LIVE FOR IT, I am so sorry, I apologize for ch.2, I have no idea what I'm doing, Kenma is a sad kitten, Kuroo is a good boyfriend, Living Together, M/M, Noya is a bully, So much angst, Suga is concerned, Tears, Why do I do this to my children, Yamaguchi is a bean and I love him sm, but not too hard, criticize me please, day 2!!, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hinata gets hurt, hospital visits, i got emotional writing this, more tags to be added as I upload each day, playful banter, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_Marie929/pseuds/Clarissa_Marie929
Summary: 30 days to do 30 prompts I'm probably going to forget to do one at some point then panic buut here we go anyway.Day 1: Getting lost somewhereDay 2: Pet namesDay 3: Patching each other upDay 4: Hospital visitsDay 5: Scar worshipDay 6: Making fun of one anotherDay 7: A death of someone closeDay 8: Sleeping inDay 9: HuggingDay 10: Watching the other sleepDay 11: Drawing each otherDay 12: Having a lazy dayDay 13: In a FairytailDay 14: Geeking out over somethingDay 15: Teaching each other how to do somethingDay 16: Needing each otherDay 17: Washing somethingDay 18: One of them is sickDay 19: Spoiling one anotherDay 20: Shopping togetherDay 21: Buying flowers for the otherDay 22: CompetingDay 23: Being old togetherDay 24: Dealing with childrenDay 25: Trying to seduce one anotherDay 26: Interacting with familyDay 27: Moving in togetherDay 28: Falling in loveDay 29: Doing choresDay 30: Pillow talkRead the notes please





	1. Getting lost somewhere (TsukiYama)

By the third day of volleyball camp, even the most in shape athletes were exhausted. Those who weren’t in as well of shape though, were absolutely suffering. Yamaguchi sighed as he laid down on his palette next to his childhood friend and, more recently, boyfriend. The insufferable heat only added to his misery. No matter how much he shifted, he just could not seem to get comfortable. He shifted once more then sat up, glancing around the room at all his teammates. Hinata and Kageyama were curled up together in the corner, the setters body wrapped protectively around the short spitfires smaller body. Another sigh left his mouth, though this time not due to his discomfort. As much as he loved Tsukishima, he craved the physical closeness that the other team couples seemed to have. Maybe it was too early in their relationship he reasoned, glancing once more at his boyfriend before standing up, tiptoeing his way around the snoring athletes sleeping on the floor before sneaking his way out into the hallway, then the building itself. 

The breeze and temperature did immediate wonders to Yamaguchi's overheated skin, slight goosebumps erupting across his freckled arms. It was a beautiful night, especially compared to the stuffy air of Karasuno's designated sleeping room. Not wanting to go back inside, Yamaguchi stepped down off the steps leading up to the door and started walking towards the city, following the dim street lights absentmindedly as he immersed himself in thought. 

What if the reason Tsukishima wasn’t cuddly with him was because he wasn’t physically attracted to him? What if he was just dating Yamaguchi out of pity? He told himself no, Tsuki wouldn’t do that. He was too prideful, for one, and then there was the fact that Tsukishima had been the one to ask him out in the first place. Yamaguchi still got all smiley and red in the face when he thought about it. 

Yamaguchi had been over at Tsukishimas house during their first year of high school, studying for their English final. Both of them were confident in their knowledge, but they both wanted an excuse to hang out. 

_“Yama, do you know number thirty eight on the study guide?” The bespeckled man had asked him suddenly. The sudden break in their peaceful silence scared Yamaguchi a bit, causing him to hesitate a bit before answering._

_“Uh- ‘a romantic or sexual friendship between two people’? That’s relationship Tsuki. That one’s easy” Yamaguchi replied, a soft blush dusting his freckled cheeks. Even though he knew Tsukishima had known that answer and had only asked just to tease him, it’s still brought blood rushing to fill his already heated skin in embarrassment. His thoughts were drawn back once he realized that the room had fallen back into silence, which was unusual following one of the blockers usual jabs. Yamaguchi glanced up, extremely surprised to find his normally stoic friend blushing as hard as, if not harder, than he himself was. Why would his usual teasing suddenly embarrass Tsukishima like that?_

_His question was answered a moment later when Tsukishima looked up from where he was staring at the comforter, looking instead at Yamaguchis chocolate brown eyes, taking in their color and staring with a reverence Yamaguchi had only seen on the blond when he was talking about his older brother. It shocked Yamaguchi, but what shocked him more was Tsukishimas next words._

_“Would you, uh- want that with me?” Realizing his mistake a moment too late, Tsukishimas face erupted in even more color, Yamaguchis matching in heat and intensity. “N-Not the sexual part, obviously.” Stammered the blond, cursing softly under his breath and glaring at the wall like it had caused his demise._

_Yamaguchi was at a loss for words, staring slack jawed at his friend in absolute shock. Was this a joke? Just another thing for him to be laughed at for later? But as he continued to stare at Tsukishima, he realized that this amount of embarrassment was hardly something that could be faked. With joy surging inside him like a rising tide, Yamaguchi threw himself at the taller male, wrapping his arms around the slim shoulders and causing the two of them to fall backwards onto the bed. Yamaguchi pressed his cherry red cheek into Tsukishimas chest, smiling so hard that his jaw hurt but he couldn’t care less. “Yes!” He exclaimed, maybe a bit louder than need be, but Tsukishima didn’t seem bothered, simply wrapping his arms around the brunettes waist and squeezing him tight, a quiet sigh of relief easily heard by the man on top of him._

Yamaguchi snapped out of his daydream, whipping his head around as he realized he had wandered into a part of town he didn’t know in his haze. Panic quickly washed over the joy in his heart as his breath quickened, looking for any familiar sign or street name, coming up without a trace. He felt the beginnings of an anxiety attack washing over him as he tried to calm his breathing, focusing on the blinking of one of the neon lights and counting backwards. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Fou-

Seemingly out of nowhere, a pair of lanky arms wrapped around Yamaguchi from behind, ruining all his hard work and immediately sending him into panic mode. A strangled yell escaped his throat as he thrashed, tears streaming down his face as he tried and failed to suck air into his panicked lungs.

“No! L-Let go of me!” He yelled, jabbing his elbow back into the ribs of his holder. A familiar sounding voice sounded from behind him, yelling out in pain: “Ow! What the hell, Yama?”. Yamaguchi whipped around and saw his boyfriend, bent slightly at the waist and clutching his side, a wince visible on his face. 

“Kei.” He breathed as he crashed forward into his boyfriend, sobs of relief escaping him as he held tightly to the blond, another pained groan leaving Tsukishima causing Yamaguchi to jump back, apologies spilling from his wobbly mouth. 

“It’s fine.” Tsukishima said, wrapping his long arms around Yamaguchi again and hugging him close. “You’re fine.” He murmured, swaying slightly. Tsukishima had been handling Yamaguchi and his anxiety for his whole life, so he could spot the signs of an anxiety attack within seconds. “I’m here now.”

A sniffle escaped Yamaguchi as he pressed close to his boyfriend, squeezing him tight and slowly starting to relax. After a few minutes of standing on the sidewalk and swaying, Yamaguchi pulled back with a sheepish smile. “How did you find me?”

“I didn’t leave long after you did, I don’t think.” The blond replied with a small smile. “I checked the gym and other sleeping rooms before heading out here. You didn’t turn once, you know. Though, that’s kind of what I expected.” 

A smile spread across Yamaguchis face, hiding it in Tsukishimas white sweater. His boyfriend knew him so well. “Can we go back now?” The brunette asked, a slight chill running over his arms and legs and causing him to shiver. Tsukishima noticed and nodded, wrapping his hand around Yamaguchis and beginning to walk back to camp with him, the sun rising on the horizon behind the buildings of the city. They both sighed, knowing day four was going to be even more exhausting than the previous three.


	2. Pet names (AsaNoya)

The door of the apartment shut behind Asahi with a creek, the sound loud in the ominous quiet of the living room. The silence was deafening to Asahi as he toed off his shoes, so used to the loudness of his spitfire boyfriend that hearing actual silence was strange to him.

“Noya?” He called, wandering past the living room and into the small hallway, where the doors to the bathroom, hall closet, and the bedroom laid. He pushed open the latter of the three, their shared bedroom small and dark even in the afternoon light. On the bed, a small, curled up figured laid sleeping, soft breaths puffing out of his pink lips. Asahi’s heart squeezed, seeing his adorable sleeping boyfriend making a smile break out across his face. As much as he wanted to talk to him, he left his boyfriend to sleep, setting down his work case and sneaking into the bathroom to shower.

Once his hair was clean and his body had been rid of the sweat and stress from work, Asahi emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist as he strode back into the bedroom, this time finding Noya sitting up in bed, obviously drowsy and half asleep still. Smiling like an idiot, he slipped a pair of gray sweats on before slipping into bed and pulling the sleepy bundle of blanket and Noya into his arms.

“Sleep well?” Asahi murmured, pressing his head into the approximate area of the libero’s shoulder and letting his eyes slip closed, swaying himself and Noya slightly. He could honestly sit here forever.

“Mm- yeeaah.” Noya sighed, smile obvious in his voice as he leaned back into the broad chest of his boyfriend. “How was work, babe?”

At his words, Asahi stopped his swaying, an immediate blush covering the entirety of his face and quickly working it’s way down to his neck, chest, and stomach. A beat passed, Noya turning his head and looking at the brown mop of wet hair resting on his shoulder. The tips of Asahi’s ears were cherry red, so it was easy for Noya to conclude that the rest of his body was the same. Though he couldn’t say the same as to why he was like that. Then it dawned on him, and a smirk crossed his face before he schooled his expression back into normality. 

“Baby, what is it? Are you embarrassed by me calling you babe?” Questioned the libero, amusement evident even in his slightly raspy sleep addled voice. A quiet grunt was heard to his left at Noya’s question, a spark of amusement running through him as he felt Asahi shift behind him. “Awh c’mon babe, that’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“You’re doing that on purpose now.” Asahi whined in petulance, response muffled by Noya’s shoulder. A giggle left the shorter boys mouth as he turned his head to the side so he could press a kiss into the brown locks. _Honestly_ Noya thought _his boyfriend was too cute for his own good._

“Perhaps.” Another kiss to Asahi’s now damp hair. “But maybe I just want to show my boyfriend some lovin’.” He giggled at the word, air stirring Asahi’s hair before the older of the two leaned back, opting to hide his positively glowing face in his hands instead of Noya’s shoulder. Noya turned around with a laugh, straddling his boyfriends lap and wrapping his arms around Asahi’s shoulders. 

“C’mooonnn” Noya drawled, pulling at Asahi’s biceps to the elders dismay. The smile on Noya’s face grew as Asahi slowly pulled his hands away and hung his head in defeat. 

As much as he got embarrassed, Asahi absolutely loved the pet names, and he knew that Noya knew that as well. “Why do you do this to me?” he sighed, smiling despite his embarrassment. “Why must you make me feel like a human furnace?” Noya giggled and pressed a fleeting kiss against Asahi’s lips, feeling the heat off of his face at the proximity. 

“You don’t need to get embarrassed because of pet names, babe. It’s completely normal.” Noya said, air brushing against Asahi’s overheated skin as they stayed close, foreheads pressed together and breathing in each other's air.

“I know. I can’t help it.” Asahi sighed, eyes slipping closed. “I love the pet names so much, it just overwhelms me.” As he spoke, Asahi’s face continuously got deeper and darker red. Noya wanted to squeal.

“I love you so fucking much, Asahi Azumane.” Noya whispered, pulling Asahi closer to him and hugging him tightly. “You shouldn’t be this cute at twenty-three.” He said with a giggle.

Asahi simply sighed again, holding his boyfriend close and feeling joy spillover his heart. As much as Noya purposely embarrasses him, he couldn’t be happier with anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I barely made the deadline of midnight but I did it. Here is chapter 2, which I really don't like because it feels really forced. I've been really tired all day bc marching band was exhaustinggg and I've been typing on and off so the flow is also really bad so I apologize profusely!! I promise tomorrows chapter will be better because I don't have camp tomorrow. I live for criticizing, so please tell me what I did wrong and maybe tips as to how to fix it?? It'd be muuccchh appreciated.


	3. Patching each other up (KageHina)

_24-20_ Kageyama thought. _Match point._ The receive from Noya had been nothing less than perfect, but that was to be expected from Miyagi Prefectures star libero. His eyes traced the ball as it spun perfectly above him, lining up for his set hit.

“Send it to me!” he hears to his right, a flash of orange and black flying by him as the ball connects with his fingertips, time seemingly in slow motion as the ball launched from his fingertips and directly into the downwards path of Hinata’s hand. That’s where it should’ve been hit. That’s when they should’ve gotten the point. But- things sometimes don’t happen as they should. 

From the other side of the net, Tsukishima had anticipated their quick and was already there to slam the ball downwards, right into Hinata’s face. The normally chaotic, loud, energetic gym was suddenly completely silent save for the sound of the ball pattering across the gym floor and the labored breathing of the six players in the practice match. For a few seconds, at least, which is probably some record or something. 

At least, it was until everyone’s minds caught up with Hinata lying motionless on his side in front of the net. Blood leaking from his split lip and a cut on his cheekbone, right below his closed, unmoving eyes. Suga jumped to his feet from his position on the sideline, yelling something at Daichi, but Kageyama couldn’t hear him. His mind was focused on getting to the unconscious spiker. _His_ unconscious spiker. Kageyama dropped to his knees next to Hinata’s head, not caring about the blood soaking his knee pads. 

Almost as soon as he did so, the red head shot up, eyes flying open seemingly in shock. 

“I’m sorry! I’ll get it next time!” Kageyama flinched at the loudness of the spitfires words, both the proximity and the suddenness of the words shocking him and causing him to scowl.

“Dumbass, I don’t care about the ball. Are you ok?” Kageyama sighed, standing up and helping Hinata up slowly as well. Hinata hissed, hand pressed to his face. “I’m gonna help him clean up.” Kageyama called out to their teammates, leading Hinata by the hand towards the locker room. 

“I’m fine, Bakageyama. Let me play, I need to practice!” Hinata cried, though his struggles against Kageyama’s grip on his wrist were futile. He needed to make one hundred percent sure that Hinata was okay. So, he took him into the locker room, the sounds from outside in the gym becoming more and more muted the farther back they went. Once they had reached the back row, Kageyama sat Hinata down on one of the benches, immediately kneeling down so they could be at eye level with each other. 

“Shou, look at me.” Kageyama said, quiet even though they were alone. Hinata scrunched his nose up and turned his head to the side, pouting like a petulant child. A smile tugged at Kageyama’s lips for a second before he schooled his expression back to normal. “Shouyou. I need to make sure you’re okay.”

A sigh left Hinata’s pouty lips before he turned to face Kageyama again, eyes downcast to his left. The fact that Hinata was upset made Kageyama feel the same, but he couldn’t worry about that at the moment. He gently gripped Hinata by the chin to tilt his face up towards the light. The split in his lip was still bleeding slightly, just enough to stain his normally pink lips a dark shade of red, though the cut on his cheekbone had stopped bleeding. There was a bit of bruising around his forehead, but nothing too serious. 

When he was done with his inspection of Hinata’s face, his eyes wandered up to meet honey brown eyes that were way closer than he remembers them being. Said eyes were flickering back and forth between Kageyama’s eyes and his lips, seemingly leaning forward subconsciously. A few seconds of silence passed between them, each one becoming harder and harder for Kageyama to keep control. Another second.

_Fuck it_ Kageyama thought as he surged forward, at the last second remembering to be gentle as he pressed his lips to Hinata’s torn, swollen ones. For the second time that day, Hinata’s eyes widened considerably before slipping closed, a happy noise humming in his mouth as his arms came up to wrap around Kageyama’s neck. The setter sat up straighter, eyebrows furrowing as his head tilted a bit, deepening the kiss for a moment before he pulled away, resting his forehead against Hinata’s bruised one. 

When he finally opened his eyes again, it was to Hinata’s brown eyes staring directly at him, joy so clearly evident in his eyes that it was contagious and Kageyama couldn’t stop himself from smiling as well. Hinata let out a strangled yell and leaped forward, crashing into Kageyama and causing him to topple backwards on the locker room floor. Hinata giggled as he landed on top of his setter, arms still wrapped around his shoulders as he leaned back, smiling down at him like he had found the perfect seat and never planned on leaving. 

“Hey dumbass.” Kageyama said, reaching up to yet again cup Hinata’s chin, his other hand planted on the floor behind him so he could lean back and look at _his_ spiker. “Let’s get back to the game. You need to practice.”

Needless to say, Kageyama had to sprint out of the locker room with a playfully angry redhead chasing after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI OH MY GOD I MADE IT BY 10 MINUTES. I had a bday party to go to today so I didn't even start brainstorming or writing or anything until like 8 but I did it even though my friend has been distracting me the whole time. Damn, that it what I call determination. I'm honestly pretty proud of myself bc I think this pretty well written and not too drawn out so here is chapter 3 ft. KageHina :D


	4. Hospital visits (DaiSuga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so again I was pushing my time and this time I made it with five minutes to spare!! I really need to stop doing this to myself but to be fair I did stay up until like four last night at a friends house (where I was writing until midnight) and then I had to get picked up at seven in the morning so yeah that was fun. Needless to say, I fell back asleep and didn't really wake up until six. _Then_ I was called by a friend who I didn't get off the phone with until 10:30!! I wrote this in an hour and a half so I truly apologize if it's not my best work. Also, I put this at the beginning this time because there are warning for the next chapter at the end.

There was a ding against a bell as Suga opened the door of the flower shop, a frown tainting his normally smooth, relaxed face. The flourist immediately knew why, everyone in the the schools community did. Daichi had gotten hurt during volleyball camp. Again. Except this time, it had been worse. Bad enough to warrant a hospital visit, so as soon as he could, Suga planned on seeing his hospitalized boyfriend as soon as visiting hours were open. 

“Ah, Koishi. Come to get flowers for the lover boy?” The flourist asked, a smile gracing his face. Suga was one of his regulars, so he knew all about Daichi and how close they were. Suga approached the counter that Mr. Nakamura was standing behind, face still stained in concern. 

“Ah, yeah. You heard right? His head hit the gym floor pretty hard.” Suga sighed, eyes watering even at the memory of watching his boyfriend slam into the gym floor and staying there, unconscious. The setter shook his head, silver bangs swishing on his forehead before he turned his attention back to Mr. Nakamura. “Can I have a dozen tiger lilies please?” 

“But of course. Anything for my favorite customer.” Mr Nakamura said with a smile, standing and wandering into the back of the shop, then immerging a moment later with a bundle of the aforementioned flowers, wrapped in a light blue translucent plastic cover. “On the house. Just make sure you tell Sawamura I give my best regards in his recovery.”

A bright smile crossed the silver haired mans face, so grateful for kind people like the one before him. “Thank you so much. I’ll make sure to tell him.” As he spoke, Suga pulled out his phone, his eyes widening when he saw the time. “Thanks again, but I really have to go.” Suga smiled once more at the older man before turning and sprinting out of the shop, flowers clutched in his hand. 

After a 7 minute sprint, Suga had made it to the front of the hospital, hands pressed to his knees as he caught his breath. He doesn’t remember running this much since their first big practice camp when they had to keep running for punishments. Once he had caught his breath, Suga pushed through the glass doors, approaching the lady at the front desk. She turned when she saw him approaching, her bright smile matching his. 

“Hi, how can I help you?” She asked, voice refreshingly cheerful. Suga’s bright smile matched hers as he explained the situation to her, her eyebrows furrowing in concern at the story as she typed in Daichi’s name. 

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry that happened. He’s in room sixteen A.” Said the receptionist, gesturing to a hallway behind her filled with rooms. “He might be sleeping.”

“That’s fine. Thank you.” Suga flashed her his blinding smile once more before moving down the hallway, watching the numbers on the doors get higher and higher until he reached room number sixteen. Just in case he was asleep, Suga very slowly and carefully opened the door to the room. Like the nurse had said, Daichi was sleeping, face pressed against the hospital pillow and breath puffing out of his mouth evenly. 

Suga’s heart squeezed in his chest as he quietly shut the door behind him, clutching the flowers to his chest and causing the plastic to crinkle in the silent room. Daichi’s eyebrows furrowed and his eyes shifted beneath his eyelids before they slowly slid open, immediately landing on Suga, still standing in front of the door holding the tiger lillies. 

“Kou.. what are you doing here?” Daichi asked, voice raspy with sleep. Suga tensed up a bit, not having planned on waking Daichi up but now that he was awake.. Suga couldn’t stop himself from lunging forward and crashing into his boyfriend. 

 

“Dai, I was so worried.. I-I” He spoke through his sniffles, little streams of tears making their way down his pale cheeks and soaking into the fabric of the hospital gown on Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, fingers tangling into silver strands at the back of his neck and holding him close. 

“Shh babe I’m fine. It was just a mild concussion, nothing serious.” Daichi whispered, holding Suga and cooing to him until his whimpers were reduced to simply heavy breathing and deep, occasional sighs. After a few more moments of holding each other, Suga pulled back, eyes watery and shiny with happiness. “I’m so glad you’re okay, Daichi. I have no idea what I would do without you.” 

Daichi smiled, hand coming up to scratch the side of his neck in what Suga had learned to be a sign of his embarrassment. “You could’ve fared just fine on your own.” He said, smiling up at his boyfriend. Suga sighed and put his hands on his hips, causing the plastic covering the flowers to crinkle again.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Suga said, pulling the flowers up a bit so they would show from the top of the wrapping. “I got these for you.” He said, pressing them into Daichi’s hand when the captain reached out for them. The smile that Daichi gave Suga when he saw the flowers made Suga’s heart squeeze again, his own smile pulling so hard at his cheeks that they started to ache.

“I love them.” Daichi said quietly, admiring them for a moment more before setting them on the side table and returning his focus back on his boyfriend. “But I love you more. Come here.” He said, scooting over and patting the space in the bed next to him. Suga quickly and quietly obliged, laying himself next to Daichi carefully and snuggling into his chest. Daichi’s hand came up to wrap around Suga, holding him close and tracing shapes absentmindedly on his back. They sat like that for a while in silence, just enjoying being in the others presence. That was, until, Suga remembered.

“Oh! I forgot to tell you, Mr. Nakamura says he hopes you feel better. He gave me the flowers for free when I told him about what happened.” Suga said, looking up at Daichi from his spot nestled on the captains broad chest. Daichi smiled, having always heard about Mr. Nakamura, yet only meeting him one when Suga made him come with to get flowers for Suga’s parents wedding. He was a nice man though, Daichi thought, as he looked down at his angelic setter. “Next time you see him, make sure to tell him how grateful I am.” 

Suga just nodded, squeezing Daichi tighter for a second before sitting up and pressing a fleeting kiss to Daichi’s lips. When he tried to pull away, though, Daichi pressed his hand to the back of Suga’s neck and pulled him forward again, the two of them falling comfortably into each other and spending the majority of Suga’s visiting time exchanging kisses and whispering sweet nothings to each other. When the time came for him to finally leave, Suga’s lips were a bit swollen, yet his body felt like it was overflowing with joy. He really did not know what he would have done without his stronghold of a boyfriend, but now he didn’t have to worry about that anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the prompt for tomorrow (today actually, I'm writing this on day 5) is Scar Worship, which is something I myself struggle with, therefore this chapter is going to be a bit harder for me to write. I will get through it, don't get me wrong, but it's not gonna have as much flow because I'm going to be thing frequent breaks. I apologize. Also, there will be mentions of past self harm and _lots_ of angst so if that's not your area, just skip over chapter 5. Adiós.


	5. Scar worship (KuroKen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~WARNING~~  
> This chapter has scenes that have to do with scars and referenced cutting, if this upsets you _please_ do not read.

When Kuroo had entered the apartment that afternoon, it was not to what he expected. What he had expected was to see Kenma sitting on the couch, or maybe hiding away in their bedroom, playing video games. What he had expected was a distracted “welcome home” as he attempted to get his boyfriends attention away from whatever consul he was playing on and directed to him. What he expected was their normal. What he got was far worse.

There was no Kenma on the couch playing games, there was no welcome home. When Kuroo got to the bedroom, there was no soft light animating Kenma’s face like normal. The room was completely dark and mostly quiet, aside from the quiet sobs coming from the bundle of blankets on their bed. 

“Oh kitten, baby, what’s wrong?” Kuroo cooed, crawling into bed and wrapping himself around the shaking blankets, pulling them away slowly until he finally got to the boy buried deep in their center. The blankets underneath Kenma’s head were soaked with tears, the normally bright brown eyes irritated and red, puffy from the constant rubbing away of tears. “Kenma..”

Kenma let out a heart wrenching sob and sat up, throwing his arms around Kuroo and burying his wet face in Kuroo’s black shirt, soaking the fabric almost immediately but Kuroo couldn’t care less. He wrapped his lanky arms tight around Kenma, feeling the cries shake the smaller man’s body and feeling tears well up in his own eyes. Kenma hardly ever got upset like this anymore, and when he did, it absolutely broke Kuroo’s heart.

After a good ten minutes of Kenma simply sobbing, he slowly started to calm down, what with Kuroo rubbing his back and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Eventually, his sobs were reduced to just quiet, heavy breathing and occasional sighs or hiccups. A beat in silence, then-

“I’m sorry.” Kenma sighed, voice still a bit shaky. “I just-” Another sigh. “I was gonna take a shower.. a-and I saw the razors, and it made me think about..” He choked up, clutching tighter to Kuroo and breaking down again. A soft whimper passed Kuroo’s lips as he squeezed Kenma tighter, burying his face in pudding colored hair and letting out a deep, controlled breath. He knew exactly what this was about. 

“It’s okay, kitten. Shhh.” Kuroo resumed his routine of soothing Kenma until his boyfriend was calm again, swaying them back and forth on the bed as he did so.

“S-Sorry.” Kenma muttered, head hung low, resting against Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo just shook his head. Pressing kisses to Kenma’s head for a second before leaning back so he could look at his boyfriend. “Baby listen to me. You have nothing to be sorry for, ok? You are perfect just the way you are, I wouldn’t change you for the world.” Kuroo whispered, holding onto Kenma’s waist tightly. He waited until Kenma nodded and gave him a little smile before flipping their positions, laying Kenma down on his back and looming over him.

“Can I take this off, kitten?” Kuroo asked, gesturing to the oversized hoodie of his that Kenma was wearing, with seemingly only tight black briefs underneath. Kenma hesitated a moment, biting his lip before nodding slowly, eyes flicking to everywhere else in the room as Kuroo slowly pushed the hoodie up Kenma’s stomach, long hands and fingers tracing over his stomach, then ribs and chest, then up over his arms once the sweater was up over Kenma’s head. Once it was off, Kuroo tossed it off the bed, then returned to hovering over Kenma, leaning down and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips, putting as much emotions as he could into it so Kenma could feel how strongly he felt. Kenma’s eyes fluttered shut as he kissed the taller male back, arms coming up to wrap around Kuroo’s neck, until Kuroo pulled back and shook his head at Kenma. 

“No, put them back down.” Kuroo ordered, taking Kenma’s wrists and laying his arms face up by his sides. Even in the dark of the room, Kuroo could still slightly see the pale scars running down Kenma’s wrists. It hurt Kuroo’s heart, seeing Kenma like this because of his suffering in the past. He had been there when Kenma had start cutting in their first year of high school, and he had been there when he finally quit two years later, at the beginning of their senior year. That had been three years ago, when they had finished high school and moved in together. And still to this day, Kenma still had occasional breakdowns when he stared too long at the scars covering his wrists, stomach, and thighs. Whenever those breakdowns would occur, Kuroo would do just this: Lay Kenma down on the bed, completely open and vulnerable, and completely appreciate Kenma’s entire body.

After a moment of the two kissing, Kuroo pulled back and leaned up, pressing kisses to Kenma’s forehead before moving down, trailing his soft pecks down to his closed eyelids, still a bit swollen from the amount of crying he had done. After brushing his lips down Kenma’s temple, he leaned down further and pressed hard kisses at Kenma’s neck, making the younger boy sudder and let out a soft moan, nothing like how they got sometimes, but just to show his appreciation. A smile pulled at Kuroo’s lips at the sound, pressing a few more lingering kisses before moving his lips down further. 

Normally, when they were in positions like this, Kuroo would continue down to Kenma’s chest, and then his stomach. In times like this, though, he moved to his right, Kenma’s left, and continued down his arm. He didn’t spend much time on his upper arms, biceps still strong from his volleyball days but that wasn’t of importance at the moment. Just like he always did, when Kuroo got down to where the scars started, Kenma tensed and tried to pull away. _I don’t want you seeing my imperfections_ he would say, tears beginning to well up again. Kuroo had learned to anticipate that, though, and held his grip on Kenma’s arm as he pressed a kiss to every single scar crossing Kenma’s pale wrists. He could feel Kenma shaking, probably crying quietly again. That happened almost every time, though. The one time it hadn’t was when Kenma had cried himself to the point of numbness, which had a worse rebound than just crying it out. 

Before he moved on, Kuroo would always press a kiss to the tips of each of Kenma’s calloused fingertips, strong from years of setting and playing video games. Once he had done so, he shifted his weight to hover over Kenma lower, coming face to face with the scars lining Kenma’s stomach and navel. Just like with his wrists, he kissed and worshipped every single scar crisscrossing his waist as well, pulling a quiet puff of laughter occasionally when it tickled him. Kenma’s right wrist was nowhere near as badly scarred as his left wrist and stomach were, but there were still a small few running up his forearm, more jagged due to his lack of use in his left hand. Regardless, they were still there, and Kuroo pressed kisses to each one of those as well. 

His thighs were probably the worst out of all four areas, the scars thicker and longer and much more consistent. They were the reason Kenma never wore shorts outside, even in the middle of the summer. They were the reason he couldn’t even trust himself to play volleyball due to his fear of the gym shorts exposing too much. They were also part of the reason that Kuroo loved Kenma so much. They way Kuroo thought of it was that the scars didn’t show weakness, they were a sign of strength, because they were no longer cuts. They had healed, just like Kenma’s misery did. At least, until at times like this. 

There were more kisses here every time, at least two per scar. As he did so, he stared up at Kenma, who’s eyes were locked appreciatively on Kuroo’s dark blue ones. He was crying again, but not out of sadness. When Kuroo finished his worship, he leaned up and kissed Kenma hard, feelings how much more animated Kenma was compared to earlier. When Kuroo pulled away this time, it was to Kenma smiling up at him with such love and adoration. 

“Thank you, Tetsu.” Kenma whispered, arms wrapped around Kuroo’s neck again. Said male just shook his head, leaning down and pressing another kiss to Kenma’s lips. There wasn’t a need for thanks, in Kuroo’s mind. Kenma had already made up for it in loving him, and letting Kuroo love him back, scars and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing early today bc I knew I would struggle and I did a lot _but_ I got through it and I'm pretty proud of myself. This chapter is a bit longer because I got a bit too into the angst so I apologize. If I made any mistakes, please let me know in the comments. ¡Adiós!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction that I have ever actually planned on posting and continuously writing, although it is just ficlets. As much as I'm pretty sure no one is going to actually read this, if anyone wants me to continue any of these stories as an actual story, I will very gladly do so once this month is up. I am honestly always bored when I'm not at a friends house or busy with marching band, so please comment anything you want to say, especially critiques. I live to be corrected because it means I can only make myself better. Enough venting though, please enjoy my badly written stories bc I don't really have a beta atm. ¡Adiós!


End file.
